Missing
by sayan-P
Summary: No one understands how it feels, to loose something very dear. Not Harry's friends not the teachers either. But right know that's what Harry needs to share his pain with someone else.


DISCLAIMER: Harry and all of his crew has been borrowed from J. K. Rowling's books. None of this is mine. So please, don't sue me!.

**--- MISSING ---**

It was a pitiful day. Big, gray clouds were all over the sky, making rather difficult for the sunrays to reach the earth. So it was obvious that rain was on her way. However a kid, you could say, still had the guts to face the ominous weather.

Our boy, resting with his back to the ground, his eyes closed, arms behind his head, fifteen years, almost sixteen, but you couldn't tell exactly; he looked very small under his oversized clothes. His hair (black and VERY messy by the way) fell defiantly over his forehead in a not- to- good attempt to hide a thunder- bolt like scar, that more like a mark it was a way of remembering himself of who he was, who he outta be... and of that he should do.

Harry Potter laid in his front yard not even daring to move, and had been like that since he finished his 5° year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oh! I forgot, stupid me, but, I mean, you MUST know by now that this 'kid' is no ordinary boy, he is none other than the famous _boy- who- lived_, the wizard Harry Potter.

Slowly, tiny droplets of rain began to make their appearance on scene, crashing on the Dursley's neat yard, soaking Harry who opened his eyes and graced his body to relax under the rain for the first time since his fifth year started.

Two weeks. Two long, horrible weeks had passed since that moment, the one bound to change his life forever, happened. Not two weeks ago Sirius Black, the boy's godfather, was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Like the many other times when Harry thought about Sirius a wave of feelings clouded his being, making it difficult to think, but then again the boy's mind was filled with happy moments, dark thoughts and depressing memories that made their way not only thought his mind, but also to his heart, soul and stomach. Memories that even if he tried to forget he couldn't (and deep in his heart wouldn't) find a way to let them go.

But nevertheless of his inner fight he could still hear steps echoing in their way through the heavy rain to come to a stop in front of his house, just across the street.

Gathering all his strength he sat and saw a girl about his age, with big, bright green eyes and contrasting red hair gathered in a ponytail, come into view looking around nochtantly, her fascinated eyes scanning her surroundings until she saw Harry and plastered a huge smile on her face while he stared back at her dismissenbly. 'Just people' he thought once again closing his eyes and lying back, 'Just that'.

What a glorious morning!, after the rain the sun was bright and warm and, as even Harry could notice (the poor kid was trying not to feel anymore, to much effort and pain) the breeze was gentle and fresh, just the perfect day to be in the park. So there he was. In HIS place, where he could hide if he wanted, think or, simple as it sounds; be himself and let the time pass.

Staring into nothingness he soon found himself in company. He wasn't alone anymore. He quickly withdrew his wand from his pocket and held it tight, prepared for everything.

But nothing happened.

He listened... wind... and yes, there they were. Steps, he was sure.

A figure appeared from the bushes so suddenly that who ever it was beat his reflexes and didn't give him time to move or react, or in the best of cases, to put his wand back.

To his surprise it was her; 'the girl from yesterday', he thought trying awkwardly to hide his wand behind his back.

"Hi!" greeted the stranger

"Um... hi" answered Harry gingerly, well... what did you expected after two weeks of total isolation?

"Thought you where here!, mind if I sit?" she asked pointing to the swing beside the one Harry was again sitting on, and, before the boy could say no or at least leave the place, she silently sat and looked at him, leaving Harry with the only option of... staying where he was, "What's your name?"... ok, that was HIS next line...

"Harry... yours?"

"You sure know!, is very common, nothing out of this world..." she answered giggling and not answering AT ALL his question, but then again... "Are you the one from that school... St. Bruto's, I presume?" she asked getting Harry really annoyed. Nevertheless, even if he wanted to say 'yes' and get it over with so he could be left alone once more, his lips betrayed him before he knew it.

"No, I'm not"

"I could guess that it wasn't you, I mean!, you can't go to a school that doesn't even exist, right?, in any case, you don't look at all like a terrible kid" she said matter of factly

"How can you assume all that?" well, Harry sure wasn't use to this kind of judgment of his person. She looked at him and laughed again, and change her voice to a hush

"Well... my sister told me that... she's too use to make up stories about other people... either way..." she looked him up and down, a certain glint of undecipherable emotion behind her eyes "let's just say I know".

If this 'mysterious' girl was enjoying herself with Harry, he, on the contrary, was VERY uncomfortable. The last time he was left alone with a girl he made a total fool of himself and history seemed to be repeating herself once again...

He was trying to forget the entire school year and They were making it SO difficult to do it...

" Something wrong?" he heard her ask

"No"

"Oh come on!, when someone is so deep in thought, something must be bothering him/her!" she insisted as if the two of them were a pair of childhood friends.

At this, Harry was just inches away of loosing all his temper and standing up, tell her not to meddle in other business and leaving the place and he almost did it... but soon found his body heavy, like glued to his seat, and found out also that four weeks of bottle feelings were fighting to escape...

So he listened to himself (to his surprise, disbelieve and shock) wondered outloud...

"Have you... uhm... done something wrong?"

"Well yeah, loads of times!, as my dear sister keeps saying, so kindly of her"

"Have you lost something really, REALLY important to you to one of your mistakes?"

The girl, for once, lost her charming smile, the brightness of her emerald eyes vanished and looked to the sky "Yeah, once"

"How... how did you feel?"

"Good question Harry. Let's see... it was long ago, but I can still tell you exactly how I felt"

Harry was rather exited. For once, only once, he felt like he was about to share something really important. Of course, he shared loads of thing with his friends at Hogwarts, but they could not give him what he needed right know.

Neither he knew what was it really.

"It's like... it's just as if your world shattered, all infront of your eyes. A part of you goes missing and even if you try to find it, you know better that it can never be back, so you can't retrieve it. It's a void in your heart that doesn't let you to feel... but at the same time is an Everything" Harry would never forget that face; her expression was kind, but her eyes were full of sadness and regret, and the worst part of it all... that look was directed at him.

And then Harry felt it. A weird feeling of being understood.

The image of Sirius came right into his mind and refuse to let go until her last word were spoken.

"But you see Harry, that moment you'd want to forget so much you NEVER must let it go, and in any case, it would never go. It helps to keep vivid the essence of that person in our hearts" She stood up and dusted her dress while Harry keep thinking; words, memories flashed into his mind, "I know it feels horrible: is a never letting go and a constant search for a peace of mind, but you know what?, those persons you lost are always going to be in your heart Harry Potter. Never ever forget that" as soon as the last words escaped her lips she walked off leaving Harry feeling vaguely confused... because she left him wondering if he ever gave her his full name... or told her what was missing in his heart.

**THE END**

_Patricia Portillo_

_Created: 10/06/03_

_Finished: 02/05/04_

_2:37 p.m._

_¡Hello!_

_¡AH! ¡BLESS THAT LITTLE FAIRY OF INSPIRATION AND BOREDOM BECAUSE I FINISHED THIS FIC!._

_Well... here it is. First thing's first; I'm very sorry for the mistakes this fic can have, you see, english is not my first language...._

_And second; SIRIUS! THIS IS FOR YA!!!!!!_

_Bye!_


End file.
